


Nightmares End

by Night2ingale



Series: Isabella's Road [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night2ingale/pseuds/Night2ingale
Summary: When the Conjunction of Spheres happened the world was thrown upside down , follow Isabella a young vampire who was thrown into the new world.Separated from her brother Defflatt Isabella attempts to survive in this new world.Her life changes when she meets a witcherBut love ... love is a fragile thing.





	

I still remember that day , when I woke up seeing a grey sky with only one moon , lying on cold ground when the last thing I remembered was clinging to my older brother as the screams echoed through our world. The day when I lost almost everything I held dear to me.The day I became trapped in an nightmare that seemed like it would never end. 

Over time it became known as the conjunction of spheres to the people of this world , but to me … to me I still remember it as a nightmare. I was torn from my world to be placed in another. The grass against my cold skin. As I rose like a wounded deer I saw I was by a farm. A lone cottage it’s windows bolted shut and door locked. I ran to it tripping and tumbling several times as I attempted to find someone anyone who could explain where I was. Nothing looked familiar to me. So as a young Lady who appeared to be around 15 years old. I knocked on the door hurriedly   
“ Please … please let me in … I don’t know where I am , help me please “   
My voice so broken , so frail as I cried into the night , their was shuffling in the unearthly silence and I heard whispered arguing   
“ It’s only a child we can’t leave her out in that “   
“ We don’t know that , she could appear to be a child but could be something horrific , keep the door shut “   
“ Tamlen what if you are wrong , then we leave a lost child to be killed. What if it was our children out there , would you want them to be left out there “   
“ Fine fine but arm yourself I know I will “   
I heard footsteps and the unbolting of the locks. I stumbled back a little afraid of what they would be like. When the door opened a Tall , slender shaped female figure appeared , similar to my own kind except her ears were pointed and she had high cheekbones something rare in my kind. Their was a certain elegance despite the peasant clothing that she wore. She was beautiful in her own way, her auburn hair was tied back loosely in a bun , a few strands decorating the corners of her face. Her eyes where a metallic green. Her skin pale as snow.   
A sliver blade rested in her hand loosely , her movements were slower than my own kinds but her scent was sweet something calling me to her a allure I couldn’t describe. She looked at me with gentle kindness and approached me putting the blade down   
“ It’s ok I’m not going to hurt you , what's your name little one “   
My hair had hidden my ears , hiding the fact I was not one of them .   
“ My name is Isabella “   
I spoke shyly as I watched the unknown woman , she watched me with strange eyes and I wondered if she could tell . This world was not my own.The woman looked back in her house hearing her husband coming , she bent down to me   
“ I know your not my kind , but I wont let anyone hurt you “   
There was something about her , that told me I could trust her . Perhaps it was her mother like nature. Her blind trust of me , but I felt like I could trust her. I nodded and she brought me into the house.  
The male was taller than her, with broad shoulders and a trimmed body. Muscle not fat. He had medium length hair that flowed down to his chin in ripples of black.He watched me with cautious eyes that showed he didn’t trust me. I hid behind the woman instinctively   
“ Tamlen your scaring her she is only a child “   
“ She is no elf Ellena she is something different “   
“ And she is just as much a victim of this as us, She doesn’t know what’s going on and now she is lost in a different world with no family . We can’t just leave her out in the cold “   
The male seemed to soften as he looked at me   
“ All right Ellena but she will have to help out “   
The woman nodded   
“ I'm sure she will “ 

That was my first interaction with elves. Over the next few days I grew to know the family . Ellena was kind to me and treated me as if I was her daughter. She had three other children The boy was the oldest by two years , he was 17 his name was Fenris , then their was Karia who was 15 and Lilly who was 6 . Fenris took after his father holding broad shoulders on a slim refined body he had long hair down to his shoulder blades and had decorated it with braids. He was kind but mischievous and I learned he was a hunter. He was kind to me and braided my hair so I could work in the garden with the girls . The lands proved more dangerous with new monsters and Fenris insisted I learned how to wield a dagger like his sisters and so I ended up spending a lot of time with him.   
Karia was shy and reserved , she held herself like a noble lady and I later learned it was because she was trying to attract a boy on a neighbouring farm. She had light blond hair that flowed to her waist and was always in elaborate braids , we barely talked but she didn’t comment on me being different. She thought me how to sow so I could repair my clothes. Karis was very joyful and often ran around playing She stayed around Ellena most times so we didn’t converse much alone. 

I worked on the farm with them learning about this world. Ellena thought me many things so that I could adjust. Food here tasted different so I rarely ate. It was a much different life. But it wasn’t as bad as I feared.   
However I missed my brother … Defflatt. I wondered if he was also trapped in this world. I hoped he was ok and safe. 

I lived with them for man weeks with no incidents .. …. Until I met my own kind again. Only The Bruxa’s held no love for the species of this world. That is when we learned how different I truly was from their kind…. .and How I ended up alone.


End file.
